The begining
by vipers silent guardian
Summary: this is the first of the four storys we believe I have a friend helping me write most of it Isabel meets everyone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They meet

Susan and Jordan are walking through the forest trying to find a training ground for them to meet to train. As they were walking they saw a girl on the ground so they ran to help her. Jordan said, "I hope she's ok, Susan." Susan said, "I hope so too."

So Susan gets a stick and starts poking the girl on the ground. After a few minutes then she started waking up then Susan dropped the stick and made sure she wouldn't get blamed for poking the girl with a stick.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked. Susan said, "I am Susan and this is Jordan. You are in my forest. Can I ask why?" "My name is Isabel. I came from a distance land and I didn't know this was your land, sorry." Isabel said. "It's okay, no one got hurt." said Susan.

"I am hungry, do you know where I can find some food?" said Isabel. "Well, you can come over to our house and we can make some popcorn and eat it together." Jordan said. I'll eat anything so that food, so popcorn sounds good." Isabel said.

They finally got to the house and Susan started to make popcorn. Jordan and Isabel sat at the table waiting for popcorn. When the popcorn was done, Susan put it on the table. Isabel ate most of it cause she was really hungry.

Later, Isabel asked if Susan could make her a mask. Susan made her a mask and asked if she wanted to live here. Isabel said, "If you want me too, I will."

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!


End file.
